Life in DangerDISCONTINUED
by RaisingTheCrescendo
Summary: Will Kakashi fall for Sakura. Or will they even make it out alive? Dont read this is discontinued. I am sorry this is horrible i was my first fic lol dont read
1. Chapter 1, Only 2 lives matter

Enjoy this is a Kakashi and sakura story :] They are one of my favorite couples. I wish I owned them. Wahhh! Help me own them jk haha

CHP. ONE :]

I walking through the streets of Kohana, wondering if I should live another day. I tear dropped down my cheek as I saw Kakashi. I don't call him my sensei anymore because he said I was to old for that. I wasn't thrilled about seeing him while I was crying, I wiped away my tears and put on a pretty face. His face wasn't so friendly, I never seen him in a hurry before, but this time was different. He looked worn down and tired, dark circles under his made him look older not his usual self. I looked at him very concerned. He reach about the time I heard a rumble coming from the ground. His arms enclosed my body. My mind felt fuzzy because I longed for his touch. Then I blacked out. I called out at the training grounds but then I knew I was dreaming or at least remembering . I was the first day we had met as Squad 7. And the events up til now.

Kakashi P.O.V

Lady Tsunade had a messenger call me as up most urgency so I quickly raced to the hokage's office. Her face was covering in worry lines. She was completely surround by her upmost trustworthy people. Then as I arrived she said," GET OUT ALLL… OOFFFF….. YOU!" She looked directly at me and shook her head for me not to leave. Kakashi, she said putting her feet up and smoking a cigarette, "We have ourselves a problem, the Akatsuki are coming". I mustered under my breath Naruto…. Then she said this in which I jumped I surprise, "And not for Naruto", I was going to ask then why, "Sakura is who they're coming for". I froze, every muscle in my body would not move. Tsunade said, "You look bad Kakashi, what's wrong?" Tsunade looked more worried now. "I have made my finally decision, you will guard her". Just as lady Tsunade had said this there was a explosion come from the outside get and what is left of the Tenchi Bridge. I remembered I had caught a glance of Sakura coming through and sitting at the tree next to Naruto house, I remembered seeing a tears in her eyes. I said announcing myself to leave," Lady Tsunade I must go and protect Sakura.". Then I quickly added the question, "Why are they interesting in her". Tsunade said, "Because if you get her, you get Naruto, Sasuke, and wipe out me in all one try. They know will come after them and they can kill them off at once". After that last statement, I left going to find Sakura. A storm of ninja's charging toward the two opposite sides of the village. Iruka ran past me, and quickly stop, Iruka said, "Aren't you going to Tenchi Bridge with the rest of the Jonin, of squads 3-8. I shook my head, I'm assigned to a different post. He gave me a look and speed on. I saw Sakura pink hair, sitting at the tree. Watching the ninja go. She looked at me and I saw tears were still in her eyes. She tried to brush them away, but instead in need to get her out of here. The land of fire somewhere I can take at least two Akatsuki, if they come after us. I was still running toward her as I was thinking all of this through. She was getting ready probably greet me and ask me what was going on, but I pick her up holding her close I couldn't afford to fail. This mission is to important.


	2. Chapter 2, Death in a Scroll

All this is from now on is Kakashi P.O.V hope you like it, please review! Ideas appreciate!

Her body was light, and looked fragile in the light that seeks through the tall tree's. Her face was beautiful, her skin so warm as I feel it through my cloths. What was I think I looked down at her as I just know notice that her eyes are closed. I felt her pulse and put my ear to her heart, her breast like plush soft pillows. Her heart beat was normal. I frowned I was getting distracted by my once student. Then another thought popped into my head, she is 21 why can't I think of her this way. There is a turmoil going on inside my head as I saw her eyelashes flutter, but her eyes didn't open. Her breath was quickened and I didn't know why. My mind was drawing conclusion, could the Akatsuki have got to her, poisoned her , or something worse. My eyes were drawn backed to her face, her lips, lush and soft. It was something you think I would have read in my Icha-Icha books but it didn't prepare me for this. I realized too late that I had been leaning down as I had been thinking. Her lips were just right there, I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't I started to close my eyes, and my lips brush hers. There was no movement and no remorse. I brush her lips again but stayed there. Then her lips kissed back. My eyes full open to see Sakura eyes open and wide. Before she could say anything, I said, "I was only trying to keep you alive, your breathing quicken so I thought you were dying", I lied smoothly. Her eyes came over with understanding and something that I can barely pick up. My mind was enthralled by trying to pick up what that had been. She swallowed and then looked at her surrounds. She bolted up, looking like a cat that had been angered or frighten. She said, " Where are we?" I said smoothly, " Somewhere in the forest between the Land of Fire and the Village Hidden in the Leaves." She smirked. I saw a confused look come over her and continued to grow stronger. I explained to her in brief details about what Lady Tsunade had said. I pulled out a scroll, the one of the loyal foundation members. (saw directly in Naruto shippuden). Sakura tender opening the scroll. She gingerly took the ribbon tying it together and laid it on the stone next to us. She read it her eyes getting filled up with tears. She handed it to me and I ask, "Are you sure you want me to read this?" She nodded and in a whispery voice said, "You and Naruto are all I have left." A tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek. Confliction rose in my body, all the things I had on my plate then and there, but the thing that just soared on the top of my list was just to take her into my arms and comfort her. She nudge me waking me up out of my inner conflict. I read it it said,

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you are reading this, it means your family and I are dead. I leave all my possession to you. In this event the Leaf most likely has falling by now and the Akatsuki have not got you at least. Jiraiya has Naruto and Kakashi will make sure you are safe. He knows you better than any other choice of people would know. I have great faith that you and Kakashi and Naruto and Jiraiya as well will succeed. The leaf lives in your veins. I have a location for where you and Kakashi can remain. It is located in the hidden mist. Kakashi will take care of you I have great fate in both of you, to lie low. I have always took pride of you being my student._

_Thank you for Reading (Hardyhar),_

_Lady Tsunade_

The just looked at each other. Their voice seem to have succumb from working. Will they ever be able to come home?

Find out in the next chapter :D

Idea's anyone

REVIEW PLEASE  
THANKS FOR READIN!  
Bridgette Elin


	3. Chapter 3, The Fire Burns Higher

**Author's Notes:** I appreciate all the reviews and ideas from my last chp. So I thought I would right another today :]. I seems like some people are interested in my story:D. And it's my first one I hope I will become popular.

**Copyright:** Well guys sorry but I own no characters out of this story. I wish I did though :].

Btw this is a line from the last chp to get you back into it. :D

**Chp 3: The Fire Burns Higher**

They just looked at each other. My voice succumbed to come out. I looked at her those beautiful til blue green eyes. I diverted my eyes from hers trying to be seemingly not obvious. The shadows were starting to get longer and the sun was going down. I couldn't leave her to get fire would and I couldn't start a fire either because they could see our smoke. My brow furrowed. I final broke they wall of silence that had been up since we read the letter. "Sakura", I said gently, "We can't start a fire because they could see it and come looking. I do however have happen to have a lighter." Then she smiled jokingly and said, "At least for once you're prepared". We both laughed. Her laughter sound like wedding bells to me and it made me feel better and lightened the mood. I pulled out the flash light and turned it on. Sakura's face had turned serious once again, she asked, "Kakashi-sensei, what are we gonna do". When has she ever called me that since she passed the Jonin exams. Tears were close to come to her eyes. The last thing I need is her depressed again, is what my ninja mind said, but my whole being wanted to pet her head and say everything was going to be alright. My throat was dry so my swallow had been hard. I gingerly said, "Sakura…" She was strikingly beautiful in the moon light and her eyes were bluer than I ever imagined. I couldn't believe it but her tears made her look harder and tougher. The wind blew and her hair wisped over her face and made me close my eyes. She finally looked up and said, "Sorry Kakashi I was just emotional for a moment now its over". I smiled. Then I took a danger and said, "Even if you've lost many people you have cared about, I'm always going to be her and I'm always going to protect". Her face was surprised but not disgusted or even a little remorse.

"Thank you, Kakashi that's what I needed to here".

I said, "You need to get some sleep were going to leave around 5:00 am. Even if I'm in danger that's a little early don't you think? I said, "Would rather be dead and real rested, or alive and groggy". She said, "Let me maul that over". She smirked, and I laughed. I watched Sakura sleep or whatever she did. It didn't look like she was sleeping only just closing her eyes. I relax as I saw her face go from stressed and sorrow to peaceful and relax. I heard nothing out of the ordinary. I looked at her closely and saw what I had never since before she reminds me of a cherry blossom. Her hair the petals flowing with the wind, her face as the outside of the circle and her eyes the blue inner most part that caught the sun. If this hadn't happened maybe I would've notice these things. I smiled quaintly to myself. I wish I could lay down beside her just for maybe an hour. Remembering back to late in the afternoon, her lips kissing back, could that be an accident. Or maybe its just me

THANKS FOR READING!

FIND OUT NEXT TIME IF KAKASHI FIGURES IT OUT IF SAKURA LOVES HIM OR WILL THE Akatsuki GET TO THEM FIRST!

REVIEW PLEASE

~*~Bridgette~*~


	4. Chapter 4,Imprisonment

**Authors Notes:** This is the Chp. 4 of my first story. I didn't notice how short my entries worry til I looked oops. So there is gonna be like 20 chps :D

Thanks for the reviews on my last entry.

_**Chp 4: Imprisoned in more ways in one**_

THIS IS A REMINDER ALL THIS IS FROM KAKASHI POINT OF VIEW!

Kakashi's P.O.V

My mind was starting to get clouded, and overworked as I sat awake as Sakura-chan got some sleep. Truthfully I was about to pass out by fatigue, but I remember my purpose and wake myself up. I really need some damn coffee I thought. Getting a laugh out it, I chuckled. I heard a sound coming north-east from our location it was approximately 500 feet away and closing fast. Only one approached and I didn't know if I could take an Akatsuki at my certain state. Sakura sat up aware of my arousing, she was about to talk and realized the situation. She stood bracing herself for an attack. 30 feet…. I was count down. I saw who it was it was a Sound Ninja. By is chakra type, he had an immense about of ninjustsu type attack. I thought at least no genjustsu would be used. I talked to Sakura almost silently but new she heard. He is a ninjustsu type, with a lot of chakra and uses earth style with sound. She gave a quick nod as acknowledgment. As he neared I could see his face. He had vivid features. He attacked head on which wasn't a good idea with Sakura here, Sakura just smiled and concentrated her chakra to her fist. I ran directly toward him. Something was wrong he was baiting her, that smile. I screamed at her to stop, genjustsu, he has been using it this entire time before I even I had traced him. Goddamnit! GODDDAMNITTT!. GOOODDDDDAMMMMMMNIIIITTTTT! I had to she was going to die. I jumped in front of her right side, she asked me what I was doing then I braced myself for the kunai that was going to stab me. I had enough time to put up a defense justsu. It stab me at a slow pace I saw, but I looked away a saw Sakura's face go from confusion to understanding to horror. I heard her piercing scream and then everything went black. I drip, drip, drip. I heard coming from some above me. I tried to open my eyes to see who was there. My eyes adjusted to the dim lite room. I tried to sit up but the pain was so much I whimpered. This was a new to me. Someone arched my head-up before I could say anything, I knew it was Sakura, and there was happiness in her eyes even though they were tears rolling down her face. I took in my surroundings I was laying in her lap in a cell with one bed and no door just concrete walls. I was about ask her where we were only to find her hugging me some who I manage to put my arms around her. "What happened?" She said, " The sound ninja said if I didn't come with him you would die of the poison that he had inserted." "why didn't you just leave me Sakura-chan", I implied. "They said I could make an antidote if I came with them for you". "Sakura-chan…." "I'm just so glad you're alive, I thought I had lost you Kakashi-chan". She did what I never thought she would do she was leaning down to kiss me. She took her hand and started to pull down my mask. She stop I wanted to cry out for her not to stop. She said in a struggling and embarrassed voice, "Oh gosh I so sorry Kakashi I didn't mean to do that". My mask was crumpled at the end of my chin, I couldn't do it anymore she was the most beautiful women I've ever seen and I wanted her to myself. I wouldn't of cared where we were to do this. I used my full healing justsu. And stood up and she said alarmingly, "You should sit back down your still very weak". My thoughts were otherwise not on anything but her and her eyes, lips and her body. My desires were making my mind under a sheet of thick clouds, and my body was taking control my wants became needs. I looked her in the eyes, those beautiful eyes bluer than I could ever known them to be. Innocent is the only thing you could describe her eyes as, I walk toward and without thinking I cornered her into the wall. She stuttered, " Kaakkashiii….. Wha…ar…you…do…I…, that's all she got out. Myself control broke and my instinct took over quickly. Her eyes surprised as I felt our lips touch and I held it there and tried again this time she kissed back. Her lips felt like velvet against mine, and she relax as if it was natural. I pushed my body closer to her, seeing that she wanted this; her hands came around my neck one cup my head and the other running through my hair. Was she just doing this to do away with her stress or was she doing it because she liked me. I haven't thought about how we are going to get out of her. My thoughts melt away as she took one of my hands I place it above her thigh and the other across the small of her back. We kissed for what it felt like ours until a guy no bigger than me walk in on us. He said, "What do we have her a couple I see". I smiled wickedly at Sakura and I and drop the dinner tray down on the floor. Before I could muster enough sense to see outside the door it closed and the door was gone. I smiled a wonderful ten watt smile because that guy must not know I have a sharingan to analyze his justsu. Sakura smiled a shy smile at me knowing that we could leave in a couple of hours. "Kakashi, I didn't know you felt that way about me." Her eyes were so sincere and tearing up again, moved quickly over toward her using ninja speed. I wrapped my arms around her cooing, that everything is going to be ok". I smiled down at her, her tears kept coming, she had lost so many people and her life would never be the same. She looked up and saw me looking down at her. She buried her face in my black cotton shirt. It grew damp, but I didn't care. Once she lifted her head and our eyes met I couldn't bring myself to look away. "You can't believe everything you hear." Her eyes twinkled. I became serious, "I soon as it hits midnight, we are going get out of here". She agreed. Midnight struck. "Opening Earth Justsu". The concrete opened up for just enough time for us to get out. We raced toward the right hurrying through the unlit hallways probably to our deaths, but at least a showed her how I felt. Right?

Find out in the next chapter if they escape or die since Kakashi is still week?

Thanks for the reviews

~*~Bridgette~*~


	5. Chapter 5, Escape is Desire

**Author's notes: I think everyone should listen to this Naruto song I was listening to and it gave me inspiration: **.com/watch?v=UWS6W6CG9C8&feature=related**. By the by this is from a guys point of view so remember just trying to think like a guy here!**

**Chp 5: Escape is Desire **

The halls of the prison we were end seem to go on endlessly, there was no guards, no protection justsu, or seals. The entrance was in front of us. We pretty much flew out of there trying to put as much distance in between us and that place as we could. We came across a hotel that had a hot spring. We argued back in forth to we finally decide to stay there. The employee at the front desk asked us if we would like separate rooms or together before she could answer, I said, "I want the suite I saw on the top floor and make sure there is a big bed there for us. He smiled to the girl. She hesitated, "I may asked to confirm that you can pay the tripled price for that room". Yes I can pay this price. Alright her is your room key the stairs on the right. You're the only person on that floor. As soon as we were out of sight she integrated me, "Why did you do that, you shouldn't of spent all that money on this room". She frowned. I said, "The room on the top is the safest because I made our scent disappear around 10 miles after we headed toward the road. This hotel only allows Leaf and Sand Ninjas anyway. So let's relax for a day okay. I know I don't look the best and my justsu has about fix my wound. I should be fine, Sakura.

We explored the room, it had everything from a King bed to a two person shower. Sakura was sighing, I frowned. I hope she wasn't upset with me, my gut wrenched when she sat down and covered her eyes. "Sakura…", I cooed, " Did I do something wrong…" She said, "No, Kakashi this is wonderful, but so overwhelming". "I'll explain myself to you, Sakura, you get me like no one else, and you're the most beautiful young woman I've ever seen!", I explained. There were no tears in her eyes this time, just fiery passion. I was lying on the neatly made bed, I don't think its gonna stay that way. She sat down next to me her face mute. "Make me feel again, Kakashi, when I'm around you I feel like my old self." "When you kissed me in that cell , I felt alive again". "Sakura, you could have told me a long time ago". Her blue eyes widen with wonder. "I'll give you what you want and more", I said. She just smiled. I leaned over and brushed my lips against hers and teased her. She wanted more her face told the story. I pulled my shirt over my head and tired to look sexy as I can. Her eyes looked innocent like a puppy dogs eyes. Before I could even get to her she was kissing me, I mumbled, "So you couldn't have waited". She didn't even talk back as her left hand cupped my head, the other sliding down toward my membrane. I was going to tell her to stop, but she massaged it ever so lovingly gentle. My member was getting so hard, we were still kissing, electric shocks kept going through my body as her lips and hand moved at the same speed, lead her to the bed.

"Sakura, are you a virgin", I asked teasingly.

"Why do you ask, Kakashi". She said just as sarcastic

Apparently she wasn't because she defiantly knew what she was doing. I rolled her onto the bed, my member was starting to ache because how trapped it felt. I bit my lip. Her clothes were still on and my fingers ache to touch her soft breasts. I swallowed hard thinking about them. I ran my hands up her back finding her bra strap and unbuckling it. I let her take her shirt of and her breasts were beautiful and lush. The nipples were already starting to get hard and pointed. I moved so I was beside her. I played with her right nipple til she moaned loud enough. She was wet by now. My finger entered her and she was so tight for someone who had had sex. I entered her. We became one, I felt it. She interrupt my thought enough to realize we both were about to climax. It was a release that I hadn't felt in along time. We both passed out on the bed, her hair all tangled, I ran my fingers through her hair. And wrapped my arm around her and her hand found mine and clutched together. "Kakashi?", she murmured. "Yes, Sakura". "I love you". "I love you more than you know Sakura". Little did they know there in more danger than ever.

Will the Akatsuki find the or the sound? WHICH WILL FIND THE FIRST? Will Kakashi and sakura stay alive long enough to be together.

My ideas are running low…

Help here people!

-_8Bridgette8_-


End file.
